Confession
by Alexriolover95
Summary: Saying the three simple words of "I love you", is harder than it looks like and for Alex the Scarlet macaw, it certainly is when saying it to the girl he really loves with all of his heart.


**Hey everyone! Happy Valentine's Day!**

 **You know… Every Valentine's Day has been a disappointment for me, while everyone else seems to have someone, I am always left to be single. Every year so far has been depressing for me, but not this year! You guys know why? Well you have to wait until the very end of this one shot!**

 **And also, I hope everyone else is experiencing some kind of romance on this day! And hey if you are not and feel lonely and unloved… Don't worry! There is a "Blu" or "Jewel" out there for you! You just got to believe that you will find someone or someone will find you!**

* * *

"Okay Alex, you can do this, it's just three simple words to her." Alex the Scarlet macaw told himself while holding onto a small yellow flower and landing on a branch of a tree, a hollow in front of him.

Alex was about to tell the girl of his dreams, the girl he has been dating for almost a couple of months now, that he loved her. Ever since they went together to that Christmas party, Alex had these feelings and well, his heart finally told him that it was time to get past the "best friends" stage and move on to something more. Alex has been preparing himself to say the words to her as well as mentally preparing himself for how she would react. And now it has come down to this, Alex was about to make a fateful decision that would determine the rest of his life.

Alex took a deep breath and let it out before walking to right outside the hollow and knocking against the side. He touched himself one last time to make sure he looked okay and his feathers were not messed up, he wanted to look presentable, and well he was just so nervous.

"Anyone home?" Alex called.

The bird living in the hollow recognized Alex's voice and answered back.

"I'll be right there!" A voice replied.

After about a minute or two, a female blue macaw stepped out and looked very happy to see Alex as she had a very huge smile on her beak.

"Oh Alex, it's so nice to see you!" The female blue macaw greeted him.

"You too." Alex replied slowly. "Lily."

* * *

 **(A few hours before)**

Morning has risen in the tropical, warm environment of the Amazon rainforest and in the territory of the Scarlet macaws, in one tree hollow, a young male adult Scarlet macaw named Alex was forced to open his sleepy eyes as the sunlight came flooding into his eyes and woke him up.

However today was not another normal day, today was Valentine's Day and Alex had a lot of things to do today for one special bird he was going to confess his love to.

"Alex!" A tiny, young female Scarlet macaw chick yelled in his ear.

"Lisa!" Alex shouted back. "You scared me!"

"You looked like you needed a wakeup call, so I gave you one." Lisa smiled innocently back.

"Well that's it, you need a hug punishment!" Alex happily shouted and before Lisa could run away, Alex had her tight in his wings.

"Okay, I get it!" Lisa laughed back as she enjoyed the little morning game she shared with her older brother. "Can you let me go?"

"Alright." Alex said as he put her down. "Well today's the day Lisa, I am finally going to tell Lily how I feel about her."

"And I know my big brother can do it!" Lisa cheered in delight.

"Thanks little sis, have a good day with Eric too." Alex chuckled before he flew off with Lisa blushing madly as she needed to get busy to prepare herself for her boyfriend.

Alex was happily whistling to himself as he flew from his tribe, the Scarlet macaws, over to the Blue macaws, now the Scarlet's friends and allies. As Alex crossed over the border, Blue macaws recognized the Scarlet and waved at him in a nice gesture. Alex was popular in the Blue macaw tribe because he helped to restore peace between the tribes when the the tribes needed to put aside their differences and fight the loggers. Alex returned the waves and smiles with his own before spotting his destination, his brother Blu and his family's hollow. He walked up and peeked his head in, seeing his most favorite Blue macaw family still eating.

"Uncle Alex!" Bia and Carla shouted with food still in their beaks.

"Swallow first girls." Alex laughed as he saw the juices from the fruit they were eating come out of the girls' beaks.

"Hey brother!" Blu happily greeted his Scarlet brother and came up for them to do their famous Gunderson family handshake, or in the case between the two brothers, talonshake.

"I will never understand why you guys do such a weird thing." Jewel said, rolling her eyes as she came up besides Blu.

However Tiago was rather quiet for once…

"What's up with T-bird?" Alex asked.

"Some birdie is in love maybe!" Bia shouted.

"No, I'm not!" Tiago suddenly shouted, his cheeks showed red, clearly he was lying.

"Okay that's enough, stop teasing your brother." Jewel ordered.

"Well I got to go, even on Valentine's Day I got to make sure the tribe is safe." Blu, who was the tribe leader of the Blue macaws now sadly stated. "Be back soon, my one and only." Blu told Jewel as he kissed her on the beak in front of everyone, everyone shielding their eyes with their wings.

"Seriously mom and dad?" Carla asked. "That's gross."

"One day you kids will get to know how great it is." Blu smiled. "Bye." And Blu left for his tribe duties.

"Well me and Bia got boys that need our attention, right sis?" Carla asked Bia.

"Right, let's go." Bia happily added.

"Aren't you kids forgetting someone?" Jewel asked while nodding her head to Tiago.

"Mom, don't make us, he will just poke fun at us." Bia sighed.

"Yeah, don't make him embarrass us." Carla added in defense.

"Hey, he is your brother and besides me and your Uncle Alex need to have a private talk." Jewel told the two girls.

Bia and Carla both looked at their Uncle Alex, him having a sorry look.

"Sorry girls, it's important, and besides your mom is right, he is your brother."

"Fine, let's go moody." Carla sighed while rolling her eyes.

As soon as the three little blue chicks were out, Alex and Jewel got serious.

"Okay, are you ready Alex?" Jewel asked, in a determined tone.

"I am." Alex replied while straightening.

A week ago Alex came to Jewel to tell her about his feelings to Lily and that he wanted to tell her that he loved her. Alex decided, because of a law that exists between all macaw tribes, that he needed to keep it a secret. Luckily there was one bird he can trust and that's Jewel. During the week leading up to the day, Jewel helped her brother in law to practice and gain confidence in facing Lily. Now it was time for the final test.

"So Alex, you think you can say it?" Jewel asked while walking in front of him, pacing back and forth.

"Yes!" Alex replied with confidence.

"You think you can stand there and not faint right in front of her!" Jewel demanded to know.

"Yes sir!" Alex shouted louder.

"Okay than, now for your final practice." Jewel told Alex and stood in front of him. "Pretend I am Lily."

Alex cleared his throat and took a deep breath and imagined Jewel was Lily. He then made his confession.

"Lily, we been seeing each other for awhile now and every time I see you I like you more and more and well I want that forever and want us to be happy together. I remember the first time we kissed under the mistletoe during Christmas and we said we liked each other and well I want to get past that stage."

Alex then kneed and looked up at Jewel.

"Lily, I love you." Alex calmly said while staring right into Jewel.

"You know what I think Alex?" Jewel said, a look in her eyes that told Alex he didn't do a good job. "She is going to love you!" Jewel then smiled.

"Thanks Jewel for all your help, I really needed it."

"Hey, that's what family is for, now hurry up before the day is over!" Jewel urged Alex on.

"Yes sir!" Alex shouted back before flying off.

Before going to see Lily, Alex looked at himself while in flight, he realized he has yet to preen his feathers and he needed to make them look nice for Lily, he couldn't go in a mess. He also needed to find a flower, preferably a small one that can fit in her head feathers. He noticed she liked to do that from time to time and plus, Alex thought she looked rather pretty with one.

Alex got to an edge of a small pond and started picking out any bad feathers as well as making sure he looked presentable. As Alex looked at his reflection, something was happening.

"You can't do it Alex, you are too scared to do so." His reflection spoke. "Lily is never going to fall for you."

"What makes you say that?" The real Alex replied, a bit upset.

"You are such a nervous wreck and not strong. You think Lily would ever like a guy like you, she is only pretending!" His reflection said sternly.

"Shut up! It's not true, she likes me back!" Real Alex yelled.

Alex could only grow more angry as he saw his reflection laugh at him. As real Alex was yelling, some Blue macaws heard him and went to see what was happening.

"Are you okay?" A Blue macaw asked as he looked at Alex with a weird look.

Alex looked to see a group of Blue macaws looking at him with strange looks, Alex was completely embarrassed.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Alex replied, calming down and looked to see that his reflection was himself. "I best be going."

As Alex flew on to find a flower patch, he had some serious thoughts in his head. His apparition partially spoke the truth, he was what his reflection told him, he couldn't deny that.

"What if she does not love me in return?" Alex wondered as he spotted a patch of small yellow flowers, prefect for Lily to put in her head feathers.

As Alex picked out one and cut the stem with his talons, he looked at it and sighed. All the practice he did, all the confidence he gained, could have been for nothing. All the effort would be wasted and Alex would just feel sad forever.

"No Alex!" Alex told himself with confidence. "You came this far and only need to go a little further! You can do it!"

Alex then took off for Lily's hollow, the flower in his talons, hoping for the best and that this Valentine's Day would not be just another depressing one.

* * *

 **(Back to the Present)**

"So what are you doing here?" Lily asked with her bright smile.

"Well I just wanted to swing by and tell you something and oh I wanted to give you this." Alex said nervously as he held out the flower.

"Oh, how nice." Lily happily replied as she took the flower with her wing and sniffed it before carefully placing it neatly in her head feathers.

"She is such an angel." Alex thought as he looked at her. "How did I get so lucky?" Alex kept thinking while staring at Lily, but realized it and snapped out of it.

"So you said you wanted to tell me something?" Lily asked as Alex stayed focused on her.

"Yes, well, I always wanted to say this, but I never had the courage to do it." Alex began. "Lily, I…" However Alex stopped, he couldn't say it for some reason.

"Alex, you alright?" Lily expressed concern. "You need to lay down?"

"No, I'm fine, let me just think." Alex hastily replied, and thought more deeply about what he was going to say, before continuing.

"Lily, I enjoy every day I spend with you, ever since that first dance we shared and such moments like us kissing under the mistletoe and me hearing you sing, I want that forever. You make me so happy and put a smile on my beak. I know I am not the perfect kind of guy for you, I'm not that strong or confident at all, in fact I am such a nervous wreck and awkward to be around."

Alex then paused and took a deep breath before taking Lily's wing with his' and looking her straight in the eyes.

"Lily, I love you." Alex said with a hint of confidence, but also nervousness in it.

"You do?" Lily started to cry.

"Does this answer your question?" Alex smiled before placing a loving kiss on her beak.

Lily enjoyed the feeling and eased into it and allowed Alex to do it as he wanted to savor the moment with his loved one now. They both had their wings around each other, pulling each other closer and feeling each other's warmth as they kissed. The kisses now were even more lovely as now it was truly loving and tender. However pretty soon they needed to separate from the kisses to put in some oxygen in them and they couldn't simply go on forever. As they broke from the kisses, they both felt lightheaded a little and were panting, but both had huge smiles on their faces.

"That was…" Lily started, before panting.

"Amazing." Alex finished as he felt his heart beat rapidly from all the excitement.

Lily came forward and went into Alex, giving him a big hug, she was starting to cry tears of happiness and Alex wrapped his wings around her in return.

"I love you too." Lily cried. "I was too scared you would not feel the same way, I always had this feeling in my heart, but I could never let it out."

"Thanks for telling me Lily." Alex replied as a single tear came out of him. "So what should we do now?" Alex wanted to know from Lily.

"Well, the sun is going down, why don't we just enjoy the sunset with each other?" Lily asked.

"Your wish is my command, sweetheart." Alex bowed before turning towards the dropping sun with a wing on Lily.

Both of them were silent as they held onto each other and smiled, happy as can be. They finally revealed their feelings towards each other and it all ended well.

As both watched the beautiful sunset together, Alex suddenly heard someone familiar, actually two birds familiar… He looked around and noticed…

"Isn't that Lisa and Tiago?" Alex said while looking at a Blue macaw chick and a Scarlet macaw chick alone on a nearby branch.

They were talking while facing each other and suddenly, Lisa jumped on Tiago and kissed him. And Tiago seemed to enjoy it, which was out of place for him. Alex was rather surprised and dumbstruck as he saw this, he wanted to just fly over and congratulate the two. Technically the two can still love each other like that because they were not really a family.

"Something wrong Alex?" Lily asked as she spotted him looking at the two.

Alex wanted to go over, but then Lily talking to him reminded him that he was sharing a moment with her. And he wanted this day to be about them.

"Nothing, I can take care of it later, let's just enjoy this time." Alex replied and pulled Lily closer to him.

As the sun completely vanished from the sky to be replaced with the bright, white glowing moon, the two decided to turn in for the night and wait for tomorrow to start their new lives. As they said their goodbyes, they kissed again one last time and gave each other a loving hug before Alex flew home to sleep.

As Alex was flying back home, he couldn't believe what he just accomplished, and it was all going to be fine, she loved him back. Alex felt like he was in a dream and yet it was real, he really did it. All he could do was smile and imagine what tomorrow would bring for him.

Alex soon enough got home and walked to his room and laid down. However he couldn't close his eyes, he was just too happy as he smiled. He imagined Lily snuggling in besides him and him kissing her again, both smiling at each other.

"Goodnight Lily, I love you." Alex softly said as he relaxed.

Back at Lily's hollow, Lily was also in the same position as Alex, she was giggling softly as she laid down, imaging Alex laying down besides her and giving her a kiss on her beak.

"Wow." Was all Lily could say as she couldn't believe what happened today. "I love you Alex." She then managed to say before moving into a comfortable position to sleep.

And finally Alex has confessed what he truly feels about Lily, and he couldn't be more happier. All the worries, nervousness, the feeling of being rejected was all over and now replaced with confidence and a warm heart. He did it and now he can be with the girl he loves forever. And all he had to do was say the three simple words to her.

"I love you."

The End.

* * *

 **Well guys…**

 **Now that I wrote this, I want to say something myself…**

 **Again, Lily is Skyler the Elf Owl's OC and well this involves Sky in real life…**

 **Okay here it goes…**

 **Sky,**

 **I am going to be completely honest and truthful, and it may hurt you and I'm sorry in advance, but I can't hold in my feelings any longer and it is Valentine's Day.**

 **I really, really like you and ever since the day we first chatted with each other I been having these "feelings" in me for you. You are exactly what I love in a girl. I enjoy all the time we spent talking to each other and even during our roleplaying. You know how to make me happy and brush, which is something all other girls can't seem to make me do. You comfort me whenever I am down and feeling sad and when everyone else leaves me in my sorrow, you come and ask if I am alright. Even when I yelled at you, you still forgave me and stayed my friend, typically people would just leave me forever.**

 **I don't know if you feel the same way about me, but if you do, I would really like to know how you feel about me. If you don't and just want to be friends or are upset at me and don't ever want to talk to me again, then I can accept that. I just wanted you to know how I feel about you.**

 **I love you.**

 **Hugs and Kisses, Alexriolover95.**


End file.
